


Enough

by Nymphadoragreenleaf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexuality, Episode: s01e13, F/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadoragreenleaf/pseuds/Nymphadoragreenleaf
Summary: He loved Betty and apparently she loved him. But if she knew the truth, would he still be enough for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic exploring Jugheads thoughts following the interrupted scene at the trailer and how it coincides with asexuality.

Betty left shortly after they had been interrupted by the serpents, in part due to the interruption but mostly to ensure her mother wasn't the cause of the next. Looking at the serpents jackets he had just been gifted Jughead couldn't help the smile that graces his face. He knows, just from the tone of her voice when she had called his name, that this might cause friction with Betty but for now he just wants to enjoy the feeling of people who have his back, a feeling of family. 

Not that Betty and Archie aren't family, but well even though bridges were built Jughead's a realist and he cant forget this past summer.

Hanging up the jacket, in the same cupboard his dads used to reside in, Jughead gently traces the serpent insignia for a last time. The small smile still present on his face. He relaxes back onto the couch. 

It had been an intense few days, with his dad being arrested, finding out Mr Blossom was the killer and his subsequent suicide, Cheryl's attempt at such and know with the knowledge of a large scale drug ring operating right inside Riverdale itself. 

Instead of dwelling on any of that, and falling even further into the stereotypical depressed loner outcast he's often relegated as. 

Jughead instead thinks of Betty, of telling Betty he loves her, of Betty telling him she loves him. 

After the heartfelt confessions things had got pretty steamy and pretty quick. Actually things happened faster than he had anticipated and sooner than he was expecting. He hadn't actually got a chance to talk to Betty about, well that yet.

The serpents turning up when they did, whilst for most guys would be the most frustrating thing possible, might be for the best. Before anything like that happens again, Jughead has to talk to Betty. She deserves to know and well so does he.

He knew she would expect that at some point, maybe not expect but definitely hope for that. He didn't want to disappoint her, there's already a dark voice in his head that he's second choice to Archie. 

Exhaling a breath Jughead rubs at his eyes. Thinking of even trying to explain it to her is difficult when He doesn't even completely understand it. Because he was into it. The kissing and the groping, it made him feel wanted and loved and he hoped that was how Betty felt. But she probably also felt something else, something that he can't no matter how much he tries.

Just thinking about the many nights, the many moments trying to force some kind of reaction his body wouldn't have. The years of thinking he was broken as Archie would blatantly express his lust for well everyone, he is Archie. The shimmer of hope when Kevin came out. Of course he had thought I don't want sex with girls I want sex with boys. Which led to many more frustrating and fruitless nights until he finally accepted he didn't want sex with girls or with boys, he just didn't want sex at all.

Jughead was ok with that, it had taken him awhile but now well he was never good at pretending to like something he didn't. A major part in his current social standing at school. So why should this be any different.

Betty though, she was unexpected. He had kind of assumed after figuring out he was asexual that relationships were of the table. But Betty was like a piece of him he hadn't realised was missing until she was there filling that jagged hole. 

Jughead loves her and she says she loves him, but she has to know. If she can't accept it, accept him, not that that is likely Jughead reassures himself, well that's a problem for another day. He can't give her that but he tells himself he can give her everything else, everything he has and just hope it's enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty was concerned.
> 
> No scratch that.
> 
> Betty was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know there was going to be more to this story. But here we are.
> 
> This is a continuation from the first chapter with some Betty PoV.

Betty was concerned.

No scratch that.

Betty was worried. It had been a week since they had solved Jason's murder, and instead of being free to just enjoy spending time with her boyfriend, he was being distant. He was downright avoiding her.

It was confusing, after spending so much time together investigating. For contact to reduce to almost radio silence with no warning. 

Betty felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Especially considering the direction the night was heading the last time they had seen one another. 

Leaning forward to take a sip of her vanilla milkshake, Betty looked across the booth at Veronica. Her dark hair falling in front of her face with her head bowed over her phone.

Glancing out and around pop's, Betty determined they were unlikely to be overheard.

"How is Archie?" Betty asked.

"Better, his dad is recovering well. Quite a scare but it doesn't seem like there is going to be any lasting damage." Veronica said, putting down her phone.

"That's great, really" Betty said.

Veronica nodded in agreement.

"How about the two of you?" Betty inquires, with an attempt at nonchalance.

"I think it's going well, we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves. Obviously with everything going on" Veronica takes a sip of her own chocolate milkshake, "But with his dad doing better, we have tentative plans to meet up later."

"Are you going to..." Betty looks around again "You know again?" Betty whispers.

"Sex Betty, you can say it out loud" Veronica laughs. "But no probably not, not exactly the right time"

"No your right, Archie needs you emotionally right now" 

Veronica considers her friend as she starts fiddling with her straw.

"What about you and Jughead?" Veronica asks, "Any further developments?"

"No nothing" Betty bites her lip, "I think he's avoiding me"

"Did you fight or"

"No nothing like that" Betty interrupts, "In fact we were getting along real well" Betty's cheeks once again flush red, "but then nada, he's text me like twice cancelling plans and that's it". 

"Hmm" 

"Hmm, what?" Betty asked.

"Well, do you know if Jughead's a virgin" 

"I don't, what does that have to do with this?" Betty looks helplessly at her friend.

"Perhaps he's worried that he doesn't know what to do? Or maybe he's not ready for that yet" Veronica supposed.

Betty sat back in her seat, contemplating.

"You really think this is a sex thing?"

"Well if you haven't fought, and that was the last thing you did together, it's a definite possibility" Veronica concluded.

"We don't have to do that, yet. I would never make him do something he's not ready for"

"Does he know that" Veronica asks.

"I guess not" Betty says reaching into her bag for her phone, "but he still has to actually talk to me so I can tell him"

"What are you going to say?" Veronica nods at the phone.

"Just that we need to talk, I'll ask him to meet me later" Betty says as she types out her message. "Alright sent, I guess we'll see how it goes".

Veronica reaches across the table to grasp Betty's hand. "It'll be fine, you guys are in love, you just need to work on your communication" she says with a sly grin.

"What if it's not that?" Betty asks shyly.

"Then you'll cross that bridge when you come to it" Veronica lifts up her milkshake "For now we will celebrate Mr Andrews health and recovery"

"Hear hear" Betty responds clinking her glass against Veronicas', as her phone lights up beside her.

Jughead  
8pm my place?


End file.
